Snow White
Snow White is the heroine from her generation's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the mother of current Ever After High student Apple White. Snow was also a student at Ever After High, and she greatly supported the idea of following tradition. She is currently an entrepreneur and Royal executive, titled Fairest of Them All and Queen of the Land. Character Appearance Snow White is considered the most beautiful woman in the land, with pale white skin, plump lips that are red like blood, and dark hair, some areas graying due to age. With pronounced cheekbones and a natural beauty, her eyes are dark blue and her long flowing hair reaches down to her hips, with bangs that part to each side of her face. She dresses her tall and slim body in requited simple fashions, mostly in shades of white, red, black and golden. Personality She believes in destiny and she is proud of her's and wants her daughter to be like her. She wants her daughter to be popular and puts pressure on her daughter to follow destiny. Snow White is a skilled dragon rider and takes pride in her skills. She is also quick to judge and was very egar to put the Evil Queen back in the mirror. She is also shown to be clever as she recenizes that Mira Shards is the Evil Queen. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the mother of Apple White. She herself is the stepdaughter of the Evil Queen although they probably are the same age. This makes Raven Queen her half-sister and she is the daughter of Good King. She is also twin sisters with Rose Red. Cartoon Chapter 4 TV specials Snow White goes to work and checks on her daughter's statistics but realizes that her popularity has gone down. She calls Apple as soon as she gets to her office. She notices how triggered Apple is acting regarding her social status, so she assures Apple that she will do something about it. After recognizing Mira Shards as the Evil Queen when she saw her on Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast show announcing the return of dragons to Ever After High, Snow White visits the school for an assembly, proclaiming to reinstate the Dragon Games. She has already renovated the land into a new Dragon Games arena, to everyone's amazement. However, she claims that it was all Apple's idea in order to boost her popularity. Apple objects to lying, but Snow White encourages Apple to do what is necessary to get her happily ever after back on track. Mira is one to protest about buying popularity, to which Snow counters that she's heard Mira is a great dragon rider. Snow immediately recognizes Mira due to her striking resemblance to a certain evil villain. Mira turns back into her true form and receives a temporary pardon from Snow White to play the dragon games. Luckily, Snow White has backup: she possesses the Booking Glass mirror which she tries using to capture the Evil Queen after the Evil Queen cast a spell on Nevermore, causing the dragon to spew uncontrollable fire, but her booking glass is mysteriously not working. The Evil Queen reveals that she has switched the mirrors, unbeknownst to her that Daring Charming now possesses the booking glass, and she smashes the mirror she believes to be the real one. When the Evil Queen takes over the school, she keeps Snow White in a cell and turns her into a snake. When Raven frees Snow by shattering the booking glass, she returns back to normal. Snow White shares a reunion hug with Apple. Book Snow White is mentioned in various books but makes her first official book appearance in the graphic novel, Ever After High: The Class of Classics, where it's shown how she started to play the Dragon Games. Gallery Facebook - letter to Snow White.jpg Snow White - Class of Classics.jpg Snow White and Dwarves.jpg Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-22.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Students